I Love Lucy Comics 3
I Love Lucy Comics 3 is an issue of the I Love Lucy Comics series of comic books from Dell Comics. The issue date is Aug-Oct 1954 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories I Love Lucy Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Five staged photos illustrate the Ricardos' driving mishap. The Letter Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo Summary: Ricky is mad at the club owner's demands and writes a resignation letter to ease his mind, but does not intend to send it. Lucy accidentally mails it, then tries to retrieve it from the mailbox. Her hand won't fit inside, and a boy playing lawman gives her grief. She waits until the postman empties the box and knocks him over, spilling his mail. He grabs the letter before she can so she secretly climbs into his truck to look for it. When it reaches the office, she hides in a mailbag and is dumped into the sorting facility. She finds the letter but not before another postman notices it's marked Special Delivery and takes it himself. She follows him to the club owner's house and reaches through the mail slot for it, but the dog bites her hand. She climbs in through an open window and snatches the letter, then retreats through a brier patch to escape the dog. She returns home and places the letter back on the desk, but later notices it missing. Ricky returns saying he'd had the last straw and went out to mail the letter after all. Behind the Scenes Starring: Lucy Racardo Guest starring: Fred Mertz, Ethel Mertz, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Lucy hears that a Spanish flamenco dancer will be late to rehearsal and seizes the opportunity to try to get into Ricky's show. She dons a costume and hightails it to the club. She is convincing at first, until a series of mishaps dislodges her wig. He can't take her incessant sobbing, so when Fred suggests he use her backstage, he agrees. He puts her in charge of a revolving stage, but she inadvertently sends dancers flying and Ricky spinning. The next night he puts her in charge of guarding the back door and tells her not to let in a certain redhead. Photo Finish Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo, Fred Mertz, Ethel Mertz Summary: Lucy and Ethel each want to enter a photography contest. They agree to team up and split the prize, then head to the store for some film. There, they spy the man that won the last two contests. Curious about what photos he'll take, they follow him up and down a fire escape, through a park looking for wildlife, and over a bridge. They hear him tell a passerby that a better shot would be from under the bridge, so Ethel holds Lucy's ankles as she swings underneath to take a picture. As she slips and falls into the stream, the man gets a great candid shot and wins his third contest. Category:Comic books Category:Comic issues Category:Dell Comics Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy